buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TAGDavid/Deck Analysis - Angel Queen Serenade!
No words can describe how this queen of luck manages to gain 10 life (11 life now) and set up a full field, causing 5 damage while destroying all monsters on Noboru's field, other than simply amazing. Suzuha Amanosuzu, her deck has always interested me ever since the first season of Buddyfight, and I especially liked Episode 27 of the Second Season. With no explanation at all, Suzuha was down to 1 life, with only 3 cards and five gauge (Probably still Noboru's turn when it happened), she suddenly has a full field of monsters, with 11 life points and a shield card in her hand. After a whole week of thoughts! This is what I got, this is what Suzuha must have done on her turn. Now, she did not do all this on one turn, no. She did all this, on two. How you ask? Just keep on reading. It's really, really strange. Let's just go by a play by play of their fight first. Btw, this may not have happened in the anime, but it might as well have. Suzuha. Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Noboru. Hand:6 Gauge:2 LIfe:10 Suzuha charges and draws. She then calls Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the center. He deals 2 damage to Noboru, and Suzuha pays 1 gauge to draw a card. Suzuha. Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:10 Noboru. Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:8 Noboru draws, charges and draws. He calls Dragon Wing Knight, Dragon Gard to the left, buddy calls Knight of Glory, El Quixote to the right, and equips Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger. Together with El Quixote, (Notice how the knight and the dragon's eyes were covered? It's an interesting detail.) he link attacks Glassart and deals 3 damage with Penetrate. Dragon Gard attacks and deals 2 more damage to Suzuha. Suzuha. Hand:6 Gauge:2 Life:5 Noboru. Hand:4 Gauge:2 Life:9 Suzuha draws, charges and draws. She casts Nice one!, Key of Solomon, First Volume, and Key of Solomon, Second Volume. She then calls Magic Knight of Light, Licht to the center, Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to the right, and Magician of Glass, Will Glassart to the left. Now she casts Kosher. Dragon Gard moves to the center, but Dunkelheit immediately cuts him down to size. Licht attacks and deals 1 damage, then Glassart attacks Noboru, but the damage is reduced by Quiescence of Cassiade, so Suzuha doesn't get to draw. Suzuha. Hand:4 Gauge:5 Life:6 Noboru. Hand:3 Gauge:2 Life:8 Noboru draws, charges and draws. He equips Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger and calls Revolution Knight, Rebellious. Through Rebellious's ability, Dunkelheit and Glassart are destroyed, and Noboru now link attacks with El Quixote, smashing Licht to pieces, causing another 3 damage. Eisen Tiger goes for the finishing blow, but is blocked by Solomon's Shield. Rebellious heads into battle and causes an extra 2 damage. Suzuha. Hand:3 Gauge:5 Life:1 Noboru. Hand:2 Gauge:3 Life:7 Now this is where the party really begins! Suzuha draws, charges and draws. She buddy calls Center of the World, Mary Sue to the right and regains 1 life point, and retrieves Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock and calls Knight of Darkness, Dunkelheit to the center. Now she casts My Grandfather Clock! All cards in her drop zone are returned to her deck, and she gets another turn. Now be aware, Grandfather clock is now the only card in the drop zone, and it does have the wizard attribute. Mary Sue attacks Rebellious, and Dunkelheit attacks El Quixote, or the other way around. Though no matter who attacked who, Noboru lost all his monsters. Suzuha. Hand:2 Gauge:2 Life:2 Noboru. Hand:2 Gauge:3 Life:7 Second turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! Suzuha now discards Caster of Transmission, Dendo from her hand, casts Kosher, and No Pain No Gain and calls Artificial Angel, Virginie Casta to the left. 6 cards have entered the drop zone, all different wizards, and joined with Grandfather clock. With the only card left in her hand, she now casts Great Spell, Auld Lang Syne! Now, you may think she retrieved Chillax! from her drop zone, but no, no no no no~ She's going for the big game. She retrieved Nice one! She casts the spell, and gets Key of Solomon, First and Second Volume, gaining 2 more gauge, 1 more life, and what a surprise! She drew into Chillax! Now she attacks, and deals a total of 5 damage! Suzuha. Hand:1 Gauge:2 Life:11 Noboru. Hand:2 Gauge:3 Life:2 Sad, after all that amazing control and barrage of spells, as well as getting two Great Spells off in technically one turn, this happens. Noboru draws, charges and draws. He calls El Euixote to the right, and Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula. Noboru does a Penetrate attack with El Quixote, causing 3 damage. Now he attacks Suzuha with Eisen Tiger, dealing another 3 damage. With 5 life left, Vlad Dracula attacks with 5 critical, but it gets reduced by Chillax! to 0, and Suzuha regains 1 life point. Final Phase....Full Strush Formation! A total of 12 damage was dealt that turn. Suzuha had been dealt 12 damage, twice her remaining lifepoints before that impact, she had been murdered twice. And that's the end of the game. Anyway, it's time to talk about Suzuha's playing style. My guess is, Suzuha has tons of spells to control the game however she wants, and always charges away Size 1 monsters or copies of Size 2s, and tries to draw into the famous Knights of Light and Darkness as well as the Magician of Glass, and uses No Pain No Gain whenever she faces off against players which prefer going straight for her and her center instead of her other monsters. Caster of Transmission Dendo is helpful, but due to its restrictions, she only runs around 2 of him. She probably knew about how Magic World only has Solomon's Shield and Magical Goodbye, and is not effective against a lot of things, and included Chillax! and Auld Lang Syne, we just never saw all of them in play. Magical Goodbye is mainly used to clear centers, but probably kept at 2 or 3. The Key of Solomon combo we saw, is a rare thing, and she probably just uses them to draw into her main Size 1s. She probably tries to draw into Glassart anytime she can on the first move. Why does she call Licht and Dunkelheit with Mary Sue, but not with Glassart? I don't know, but he would be awesome with Grandfather Clock, attacking twice to draw twice, or if blocked, gets a second chance to attack. Mary Sue only has 3000 Defense, so she knows her buddy can only function as a paper wall after she's used up and done for. Due to low power issues, she uses Grandfather Clock as if it was a double attack spell, so Mary Sue's low power and inconvenient size won't always be an issue. Virginie is definitely a bonus, and she'll definitely keep it in her hand until Mary Sue once again appears, since Mary Sue ''is ''the center of the world, after all. Now as for the terrible use of Bechstein, it causes 1 gauge, and that gauge would be a wizard, she's just using it to fuel her drop zone. Stradivarious would take too much gauge, I think, Bechstein isn't even run at 4, so you only seen her using it once per season in buddyfights. Del Gesu would be a better choice, since it destroys another monster, and although that would be useful, I don't think she would enjoy blowing up her own monster and keeping her center open, so she keeps Bechstein. A master deckbuilder like her is too elegant and smart to march down to the field with some large, clunky weapon. She lets her wizards do it for her, and they do so elegantly with refined blades. It's finally here! Her decklist! Well, not exactly. It's my own build, but I try to stick as close to the original as possible. And yes, I know Nice one!'s link is broken, but I can't fix it. The decklist keeps jumping around before I can click edit. And yes, I know that the key and staple spells aren't at 4, which is stupid, but I couldn't find the room for everything else, and I don't see them using the spells that much. This decklist is based off the anime, and the conclusion I had here. So let's talk about that. Monsters (26) First off, monsters. I tried to pick the young, handsome wizards, and not any Dragowizards or old people, or really buff guys. I doubt there are SD versions and Combimonsters in her deck for now, so yeah. You won't see those cards here. Jace, Kenjy, Rody, Andy and Ren are fodders for Grandfather clock. Though, they are still pretty useful on their own. Kenjy's important 2 crit and Rody's 5000 Power is very useful. Jace's stats and his ability to increase power beats down walls with ease. Andy can lower the cost of any wizard, so try to save him if you can when you call Mary Sue or Virginie. As there are many spells in this deck, I'm pretty sure there won't be a turn where you wouldn't be able to cast a spell to increase Ren's critical to a powerful 3! Dunkelheit, Licht and Glassart are staples, since Suzuha uses them. Oh yeah, Dendo is another wizard to increase your gauge and fuel the drop for the Great Spells though. However, if you need to, call him if you want. It's just better to use his ability instead. Call Mary Sue to retrieve one of the Great Spells, careful not to blindly charge them away. Now I know it's dangerous to keep them all at 1, we don't even have Symphonian, but it's the only way to shove all the spells into the deck. Sorry. I was very reluctant to add Link, since Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado is most of the time, better, but Seijuro didn't seem like the kind of monster Suzuha would add to her deck, so please use counter spells like First Volume on your opponent's turn so Link won't be that useless. Albrecht's defense and Sochiro's ability are amazing, they are also used for fueling the great spells though. Virginie Casta should be self-explanatory. Spells (24) Chillax! is an amazing spell, use it to block any impacts or any of the new impact monsters whose attack cannot be nullified. It can even safe you from Punishers, as long as your life is equal to the damage before you cast this. No Pain No Gain! is a good spell card to mill wizards, Dendo pays for its cost easily. Further increasing the wizards in the drop. Kosher pays for Nice One! and Key of Solomon, First Volume and your charge and draw, and initial gauge pays for the wizards and Great Spells. The Great Spells and the others shouldn't need anymore explanation, so let's just move onto Bechstein. Item (2) Welp, this is gonna be short. You use this to poke the opponent for damage, and its cost to increase the number of wizards in the drop, it also works well with My Grandfather Clock, dealing 2 damage while your opponent is painfully waiting for your turn to end. Note: Please use My Grandfather Clock once you have 3 monsters of different sizes on the field. Parting Words Well, that's about it. You have 16 different wizards in the deck, including the Great Spells, so you should be able to use them pretty quickly. Remember, this deck is based off Suzuha's, so feel free to add in more staples and probably Never Say Never. You can replace Bechstein with Symphonian, and add in the wizards of your choice, replacing the ones here. This decklist just gives a good skeleton to your wizard build if you want, oh, and expect my own wizard decklist to be posted soon. Ta ta now~ I hope you enjoyed the blog. Category:Blog posts